icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IHave My Principals
iHave My Principals is the 5th episode of the third season of iCarly and the 55th episode overall. Plot Principal Franklin asks the iCarly gang if he may appear as a guest star on an iCarly segment as a surprise for his daughter, Emily's birthday. After playing "Hey, what am I sitting on?", he gets fired by Superintendent Gorman who says such things are "unbecoming" of a principal. Miss Briggs and Mr. Howard become the new co-principals and soon make school unbearable. They establish a new totalitarian school government. They also listen in on what the students are saying in the hallways via hidden microphones, make everyone wear blue and khaki uniforms and randomly give detention (Gibby got detention for being too "Gibby"). Carly and her friends decide to find a way to get Principal Franklin his job back. They call him to a meeting at the Groovy Smoothie but he says he has no interest in playing games. Meanwhile, Spencer tries to learn how to ride a mechanical bull, but soon gets fed up with his teacher Bucky and the machine itself. After he calls it "a big, vicious torture machine", Sam decides to use it in their plan. The next day, Sam and Gibby trick and lock Ms. Briggs and Mr. Howard in the office closet. The other students harrass and terrorize the visiting Superintendent Gorman and make him ride the mechanical bull. Ms. Briggs and Mr. Howard are unable to calm the students down, but when Principal Franklin arrives to pick up his last check, he yells at the students through the bullhorn and everyone immediately leaves to class except Carly, Sam and Freddie. Seeing this, Superintendent Gorman reinstates him as principal and reluctantly lets Mr. Howard and Mrs. Briggs have their former teaching jobs back. The iCarly gang and Principal Franklin celebrate when everyone leaves. Trivia *Spencer, in this episode, wears a shirt that is from woot.com, which can be purchased here. *In his blog, Dan Schneider said that this episode references Tim Russ' (Principal Franklin) real life: he actually has a daughter named Emily, who is actually a big fan of iCarly. *As Freddie is leaving the office, he yells "pantalones," which is Spanish for "pants." *Principals don't normally have the power to impose school uniforms on students. *So far, this episode featured what has been by very far the group's most watched webcast yet, with 900,000 viewers, with the webcast in iSpy a Mean Teacher (interestingly, it also features Ms. Briggs) in second. *When Spencer fixed the mechanical bull, he shouts out the titles of two very famous songs. He first shouts out "La Bamba" by Richie Valens, and after he gets armored up (in pillows, shinguards, and a helmet) he shouts out "Hey Jude", which was a song by The Beatles. *The "sixty seconds on the Gibby" where Gibby was peeling off time cards is a reference to the Bob Dylan video for "Subterranean Homesick Blues", where Dylan was peeling off cards with key lyrics. ** "Sixty seconds on the Gibby" might also be a pun on "Fifty shades of gray". *It wasn't explained whether or not Briggs and Howard got parental consent to obtain audio feed in their cameras, nor the clearance of the school board to use the system, since most US States, Washington (state) included, do have requirements for such consent due to wire-tap laws. In some cases, they are able to legally get video feed-back just as long as the audio is muted because obtaining some form of consent is needed for audio, even by the parent or guardian. Since it's unclear if they got parental consent, Briggs shouldn't have heard what Sam and Carly said. The same goes with Howard. If a parent or legal guardian, like Spencer, learns of this, they can legally file a lawsuit and likely bring up the grounds of wire-tipping. *This is the first time Miss Briggs appeared since the Season 1 episode, iSpy a Mean Teacher. *The gigantic pants that appeared in iThink They Kissed are seen again in this episode, used as an entrance in the iCarly episode for Principal Franklin. The events of the episode are also referenced. *Mr. Howard and Mrs. Briggs are both principals, but there is only one chair behind the principals' office. *In iChristmas, you learn that Sam writes with her right hand but punches better with her left, but when she punches Freddie's bag she used her right hand. *In the student rally at the Groovy Smoothie when the students yell, "YEAH!", the first 'yeah' (in response to Sam) is panned right to left in the stereo field. The second one (in response to Carly) is panned left to right. *This is the first episode where Ms. Briggs and Mr. Howard both appear. Previously it was mentioned that they were together by Sam in iTwins but this is the first time they were seen together. Goofs *The first time Spencer rides the bull in the apartment there are stabilizer bars attached to three corners of the base, but not the front left-hand corner. The second time he rides it, with pillows strapped to him, there are now stabilizer bars attached to all four corners of the base. When Bucky arrives, the stabilizer bars are gone from the front left-hand corner again. When Superintendent Gorman rides it at school it has the bars attached to all four corners again. *While Principal Franklin is in the iCarly studio there is light shining in through the windows indicating that it is light outside, while at the same time, when Spencer is riding the bull downstairs, it is dark outside. *While Freddie and Sam are talking to Superintendent Gorman, you see a girl in a blue top walk down the stairs and past the five of them. However, when Freddie goes, "You didn't need to fire Principal Franklin," she is seen walking down again. *Before Sam punches Freddie, her bag is on her left shoulder, in the next take, when she punches Freddie her bag is over her right shoulder and almost flies off with the punch. *When Superintendent Gorman is talking to Principal Franklin about getting his job back, one time it shows Carly, Sam, and Freddie all holding hands and looking excited but a moment after it shows them all standing apart looking confused again. *One angle in the scene where Franklin talks to the kids alone makes it look like the mechanical bull's horns are coming out of Freddie's head. In the next cut with the kids, the horns are off-screen. The next cut immediately after, the horns are coming out of Freddie's head again. *When Sam locks Ms. Briggs and Mr. Howard in the closet in their office, they managed to escape, it is unknown how they were able to get out of the closet when it was locked. Gallery View Gallery for this episode here. Quotes Principal Franklin: Now… Carly: WHY ARE WE IN TROUBLE?!! Principal Franklin: You're not, I just need a favor. Sam: What, you need someone hurt? Principal Franklin: No. Sam: You want someone to disappear? 'Cause my uncle Carmine can easily- Principal Franklin: No! Sam: the web show Okay, Principal Franklin, you have sixty seconds to tell us what you're sitting on! Principal Franklin: My butt is ready. Carly: the web show 60 seconds on the Gibby. Principal Franklin: I've been fired. Sam and Freddie: the same time What?! Why?! at each other Sam: Dude, we gotta ''stop doing that. '''Freddie': Why would he fire you? Principal Franklin: He said it's unbecoming of a principal to emerge from gigantic pants, and to willingly sit on fudge balls. Freddie: But it was just for fun. Sam: You were hilarious. Principal Franklin: Thanks, but he disagrees. You guys be good, alright? Sam: Come on! Hey, Superintendent Gorman. Superintendent Gorman: What do you want? Sam: Whoa. Deep voice. Can I feel your adam's apple? adam's apple Freddie: Sam... Superintendent Gorman: Wha- What are you- Stop that! Mrs. Briggs: Careful, Superintendent. Mr. Howard: She's dangerous. Freddie: You didn't need to fire Principal Franklin. Sam: He rocks at his job. Superintendent Gorman: I don't need children telling me my business. Sam: fierce You need someone. Freddie: Easy… Mrs. Briggs: Now get to class, Puckett! Mr. Howard: Yeah, you too, Benson! Sam: Were we talking to you two? Superintendent Gorman: Young lady, you will speak to your principals in a respectful tone. Freddie: What!? Sam: Them!!? Superintendent Gorman: Ms. Briggs and Mr. Howard are your new co-principal. Mrs. Briggs: Now get to class! Mr. Howard: Yeah… Superintendent Gorman: Does the cafeteria have chicken tots? Mr. Howard: Yes, sir. Mrs. Briggs: Indeed. Superintendent Gorman: Take me to them. Freddie: The two meanest teachers in school are our new co-principals. Sam: in rage Freddie: Sam…? Sam: I need to hit something. Freddie: Okay, okay, uhh…just uhh…just hit my backpack. Sam: You sure? Freddie: Yeah…I got 4 textbooks, and 2 sets of gym clothes in here. Do it. punches so hard, Freddie falls to the floor. Sam: Wearing blue and khaki makes me feel like a nub. Freddie No offense to you, and the other nubs of the world. Mr. Howard: You wipe that look off your face! Freddie: This isn't a look, It's just my face! Mr. Howard: Well you should get your money back. T-Bo: You wanna buy a donut? Freddie: No, we're having a meeting'.' Sam: Why'd you stick the donuts on that way? T-Bo: Whattaya' saying? Freddie: Well, they're donuts; they have a hole right in the middle. Sam: But you put the stick through the sides. T-Bo: Man…this is embarrassing. Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Principal Franklin finish talking T-Bo: You wanna buy a donut? to Carly, Sam, and Freddie I fixed 'em. Principal Franklin: No thanks, but could you point me toward a restroom? T-Bo: Over there. Category:Season 3 305 Category:Trivia Category:Quotes Category:Images Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Goofs